The Stranger
by rosiegirl18
Summary: What happens when a mysteriously tame newborn with little memory of how she came to be, shows up on the Cullen's doorstep? Is she for real? Why is she so drawn to the Cullen's? Can they help this girl regain her memories and live a normal (as normal as being a vampire can get) life?
1. Prologue

This is my first attempt at fanfic. **I DO NOT own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"You're awake; "I was wondering when you would finally grace us with your presence! Demetri will be pleased to know you made it through the transformation. Pity though, he'll never get ti see how much more beautiful you are now. Hmm, it's tragic really." Melodic laughter swirled all around me. Where was I? Who is this woman? What the hell is she talking about, transformation? Who's Demetri? What the hell is going on! So many things going through my mind at once! New smells, new sounds, new sensations on my skin...what am I doing here? Mm, what's that smell? What is that rich aroma filling my nostrils and making my mouth water? "What IS that smell!?" My eyes shot open to a disturbingly beautiful image of a young woman with wild curly hair, plump pink lips, and strikingly odd colored eyes. They were bright ruby red eyes. "Who are you?" I asked the girl as I realized there must be a mirror in front of me. There was more laughter. "You aren't that bright are you child?" a blond goddess walked out from behind the mirror, still laughing. Each step she took sent alarms off in my mind. Before she could get any closer to me, I found myself across the room crouching in a corner ready to attack. She didn't look at all surprised at my actions. "Where am I?" I asked the strange woman. "That does not concern you! The less you know the better! You WILL NOT ruin what we have. Aro would never allow it! I'm going to make sure you won't ruin things for me. Alfredo vieni qui." Suddenly, a hooded figure came to her side. "Si, signorina?" The man said. "Usa il tuo dono su di lei. ORA!" She screamed. The man started towards me, taking off his gloves as he went. As he neared me, I licked my fingers and BAM! When he got close enough I scratched his face and he fell back. His face looked horrified, but he regained his composure as he caught my ankle. He said something in a weird language and my mind went blank.


	2. Chapter One: A Surprise

Chapter One: A Surprise

I just keep running. I don't know how long I've been running, seems like forever. When I woke up from the burning, I had this…urge to run. But I didn't even know where my feet were taking me. As I ran, night turned into day and finally, it was night again. My run slowed to a jog when my brain registered seven scents that I recognized as my kind, _**vampires**_. As I approached the end of the forest, I saw them. Six of the most beautiful people I'd ever seen. Only six bodies, but I smelled _ seven _scents! Where was the seventh member of this…this… whatever they were! Maybe the last one was hiding behind me waiting for me to make the wrong move and attack? I pushed my questions to the back of my mind as I stood in the little forest watching these faces, faces that were so familiar to me but I could not put my finger on it…I frowned and shifted my weight. As I did that, all six took defensive crouches. Oh shit. If I make one wrong move, I'm dead. Instinctively I tilted my head to the side, wondering why they would view me as a threat. I mean what harm could a five foot two girl possibly do to them? I laughed a little and the two men in the front straightened their selves. The older looking one cleared his throat and started to speak. He must be the leader of them. I took a mental note of that and waited for him to speak. "Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my family." He said, gesturing to the lot of them. I didn't answer, what was I supposed to say? _"Oh hi, nice to meet you Carlisle. I was just aimlessly wandering through the neighborhood when I caught your family's scents and I wondered if you had room for one more?" _HA! Yeah right, like that was going to happen. I mentally rolled my eyes at myself. He continued to speak, but I was too busy mentally ranting. He said the same line about five or six times, all in different languages. Wow, he must have a lot of time on his hands to know six languages. I was impressed! When my mental rant was done and he stopped trying to communicate with me, I stepped a bit closer towards them. The sun suddenly broke through the trees and hit my skin…it was so beautiful, like diamonds or something. I must have been staring at my skin for a while, because when I looked up they all had amused looks on their faces. I went forward again, only this time the muscular blond boy moved closer too. He was so much more beautiful than the other males; chin length honey blond hair, strong jawline, muscles that were just right(not steroid looking like the big dark haired male behind the females) and lips that looked soft like rose petals. His face was blank, unmoving…like he was modeling for a portrait or a statue. All six continued to watch me. What were they staring at? Was there something on my face? I probably didn't look to well, but that couldn't be it. I didn't feel like myself…well I do, but my body doesn't feel like it belongs to me. My hair felt heavier, my skin looked lighter, almost like a fading tan. Someone cleared their throat. That brought me out of my thoughts. Right, I should introduce myself…don't be rude! "Hello, my name is Rosalinda." As the words flowed from my mouth like soft melodic music, I was startled by how beautiful it sounded. I didn't sound like myself either…what the hell happened to me?!

"Would you like to come inside and freshen up?" A voice from behind Carlisle asked.

Not trusting myself to speak again, I nodded quickly. The big male led the way, with Carlisle in front of me and the beautiful blond boy trailing behind me.


	3. Chapter Two: Questions and Doubts

Chapter Two: Questions and Doubts

No wonder they were all staring at me the way they did, I looked like I had just fought a bear and my clothes barely survived! The pixie-like female showed me to a bathroom and brought me fresh clothes. The clothes fit perfect, but none of the females were anywhere near my height and build. Hmm, another question for later then. I wasn't sure I would remember how to shower, but when I stepped in, it just came to me naturally. When I was done, they were all gathered in what I suppose they call their "family room," waiting patiently.

"So Rosalinda, how old are you?" Carlisle asked.

"Umm, eighteen I think…what year is it? The month? OH MY GOD…I don't even know the date!" I was close to hysterics.

Carlisle laughed gently, "I meant how long ago were you turned? Its Tuesday May 25th, 2004." He trailed off.

"Well, that's a good question. I'm not really sure…I don't even know why I came here. When I awoke to this…this existence, I just ran and I couldn't stop until I got to where I needed to be. I know this sounds weird, but I feel like I'm supposed to be here…with all of you." When I finished my little speech (whatever you wanna call it,) a small gasp escaped the lips of the female at Carlisle's side. She looked so motherly to me, no doubt to everyone else as well.

"You are welcome to stay with us for as long as you need, dear." As she said that I felt like crying, but instead I nodded and mouthed "_thank you_" to her. There was love and confusion swirling around my head.

"Why are you confused?" the beautiful blond, Jasper I think, asked. He startled me but I quickly recovered, lost in his smoldering gaze.

"Well, a strange girl turns up at your house, all crazy looking and claims to feel like she belongs with your family…then you welcome her into your home, practically with open arms and _you're _the one asking _me_ why I'm confused?!" I almost screamed at him. Carlisle looked as though he was trying to keep me calm but I don't know if I looked as calm as I felt. "As Esme has said, you're welcome to stay as long as you'd need. My wife and I will discuss it with the family if you choose to stay with us permanently, becoming a member of our family." He said with a genuine smile. There was a truth in the air, and at that moment the strange, crazy girl felt grateful that they would invite her to stay with them. And with that, Carlisle started to introduce his family. The big male with the steroid muscles and dark curly hair was Emmett; he's married to the tall, blond supermodel Rosalie. They're what Carlisle calls 'mates'. Something about their souls being the perfect match, like puzzle pieces or something like that. Next was the tiny little pixie, Alice and her husband…the beautiful blond Jasper. Well how about that, crushing on a married man. Yeah that's great, I'm gonna get kicked out before I've been here not even an hour. I rolled my eyes. Wait, he didn't mention anything about Alice and Jasper being mates…so what does that mean? Suddenly my whole body started to tingle, a weird feeling building in the pit of my stomach. At that moment there was a flash and a picture appeared in my mind's eye. _A girl grasping her stomach in pain, screaming._ As quickly as it came, it was gone and all six vampires were at my side. Concern, worry, and sadness were among their faces. Then they all started throwing questions at me at once. I answered no one directly, "whoa, that was…weird." I breathed. Jasper flitted to my side, looking more concerned than the rest. As I looked up I saw a new face in the crowd, so to speak, and I found myself staring at him in amazement. He looked so familiar; I darted to where he was standing and my hand reached up to caress his face. He staggered back slightly at my touch. "I can't believe it's really you," I breathed. My voice sounded even more different than when I first spoke before. I felt so much confusion in the room, mostly my own. "I'm sorry, but do I know you, miss?" He asked. "Uhh sorry," I muttered, "I don't know what happened." More tingles and a brighter flash this time. _There was a dark room with only a bed. The girl from before was in the bed breathing hard and screaming, women in colonial type clothes gathered around her. One took charge and started barking orders at the rest. The woman looked under the girl's skirt and smiled, telling the girl to push. The girl screamed once more and then a crying sound came from the woman's hands._ Everything went black after she screamed.

"Carlisle! What's happening to her?!" A voice said.

"I'm not sure, son. It seems that she had a flash of a memory of some sort that caused her immense physical pain. I've never seen anything like it before." There was a small thud and a deep voice came next. "It looks like Rosie is waking up guys!" I immediately recognized the voice of the giant vampire, Emmett. My eyes flew open," isn't that what you call Rosalie, Emmett?" she looked kind of hurt when he called me Rosie. "Why don't you call me-"before I could even finish my sentence he interrupted me, "LIN!" He shouted. I laughed at his child like outburst, "ok yeah…I could probably get used to Lin." He bounced up and down as he raced towards me, enveloping me into a huge hug when he finally reached me. That made Rosalie growl. Emmett reluctantly sat me down and made a beeline for Rosalie, kissing her as he got to her.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked gently.

"Fine, why d'you ask?" He looked uncomfortable as he told me what had happened those last five minutes. "Oh, that…I'm not sure what happened. One minute I'm looking at the bronze haired beauty over here," I gestured towards the smaller male across the room, "and the next thing I know, I get this…flash of something and then Emmett yelling that I was waking up." They all looked shocked. "Hey, are you guys OK? Can vampires go into shock?" I asked nervously. "HELLO?!" I called shakily. As quickly as it came, their features relaxed. "Well what now guys?" Emmett said, half smiling.

"She needs to get some rest. Jasper, if you would, please show her to the spare bedroom on the third floor. Thank you, dear." Esme smiled and shooed him towards the stairs. Jasper turned to steer me up the stairs, but Carlisle stopped him. "If I could talk with you in my office please, Rosalinda? It will only take a few minutes. Jasper will come to get you when we're done." I rose an eyebrow at him, "sure, why not?" Again, I found myself following him. We went up three flights of stairs to get to his office. God, this house is HUGE! "Please, have a seat. Like I said, this will only take a few moments or so." He smiled softly at me, I beamed at him. "What's up, Doc?" I joked. "Well, I had some questions about your transformation, and your sire." I felt uneasy and it must have shown on my face. "I'm sorry, this conversation can wait if you'd like…perhaps until you feel comfortable enough to talk about things?" He continued. I tried to relax, but I just felt weird. "No, it's ok. I can't really remember anything about my transformation, as for my sire…I assume that's the person who created me, right?" I asked. "Well yes, your creator…you are related to that person and any other person he or she changed by venom." He explained. "Ahh, I see. Well, your guess is as good as mine, Doc. I don't remember who bit me or anything." He looked concerned but continued his questioning. "Do you remember anything from before you were transformed? Where you lived perhaps? Maybe your last name?" I smiled, "my last name is Campos. As for the where I lived and before my transformation part, I have no idea." I trailed off. He mentioned talking about it later, then he called for Jasper.


	4. Chapter Three: The Meeting

**All characters are property of Stephenie Meyer, except for oc.**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Meeting

JPOV

She was so beautiful, even when her clothes were ripped and her hair was a tangled mess. She came out of the bathroom in Rosalie's clothes almost busting out of them, she was way curvier than Rosalie was, not as tall though. She looked much more beautiful to me than any other woman I'd ever seen in my entire existence. She was…perfect. I've never felt like this before…not even when I first met Alice! I was grateful to Alice and the Cullens for helping me all these years. They all saved me from myself and the horrible pain I was in. Alice and I were not mates, but merely companions. I've never felt the mating pull towards Alice like Emmett feels toward Rosalie. When Emmett first told me how it felt when you see your mate, I knew. I think Alice knows as well, we're not as close as we once were. We don't even share a room anymore! I let my thoughts get the best of me, I hope Edward wasn't listening. I cleared my mind as best I could when I heard Carlisle call for me.

"There he is! If you need anything just ask, ok Rosalinda?" Carlisle said.

"Thank you, this is all too much really. But thank you again, so much. I appreciate everything you're doing for me." She gave him a half smile but her face changed as she saw me. Why was she staring at me like that?

"Is there something on my face?" I was confused. She looked down shyly, and it almost looked as if she were blushing.

"Sorry." She muttered as our eyes finally met. So, that's what the mating thing feels like. If my dead heart could, it would have been hammering in my chest. My knees felt weak, but she was the one to drop. Before she could hit the ground, I caught her in my arms.

MY POV

As soon as our eyes met, my legs became weak and I almost fell to the ground. Jasper caught me and we stayed in the doorway to Carlisle's office like that for a while. I think the others tried to talk to us, but it was like we were in a trance…lost in each other's eyes. We finally stood, after what seemed like hours in that doorway.

"Jasper, why don't you take Rosalinda hunting?" Carlisle said.

"Hunting? Hunting what?" I asked confused.

"Have you not hunted? How long were you running?" He asked concern laced in his voice.

"Well, I'm not sure how long I was running…since I woke up basically. I didn't do anything but run until I got to your yard." I admitted shyly, looking away from everyone. Once I found the strength to look up, they were all staring at me with shock all across their features.

"Oh my. Jasper you should take her to hunt very soon." Esme said.

"Are you not thirsty? Surely you must be." Carlisle wondered.

"No…what do you guys mean by 'hunt'? Why do I have red eyes and all of you have golden eyes?" I asked curiously.

"Well that took long enough." Emmett laughed.

"Our diet consists of animal blood, not human blood like the more traditional vampire. After you've been on animal blood for about three months, your eyes will be this color as well. Your eyes are red because as a newborn, you still have some of your human blood inside your tissue. In the first year of this ne existence, you will be much stronger and faster than the rest of us because of your blood. The traditional vampire is also a bit faster and stronger than us because we drink animal blood, but drinking animal blood lets us form familial bonds. We have more humanity than that of a vampire on the traditional diet. We are considered the vegetarians of the vampire world." Carlisle explained.

"C'mon darlin', lets hunt." Jasper said as he wiggled his eyebrows, causing me to giggle.

THIRD POV

"Family meeting!" Carlisle called.

"But Jazz and Lin aren't here!" Emmett whined.

"Emmett, please. I'm sure you and I both know what Jasper will say," Carlisle said to Emmett with a knowing look, "I want to know the rest of the family's opinion." Carlisle waited and the rest of the family gathered into the family room.

"I've already seen it, my answer is yes Carlisle!" Alice sang.

The rest of the family waited patiently for him to start the discussion. "Well as you all know, I spoke with Rosalinda after her…episode, and I've stumbled upon some interesting information." No one said anything, so he continued. "She claims to have run here right after she awoke from the transformation, with no memory of turning or her sire; she only remembers her name. If my estimations are correct, she may be in fact, only days old." Esme and Rosalie gasped in surprise, Emmett stood near the couch, mouth hanging open, while Edward just stood in the corner. Alice danced up to her room while they continued their meeting.

"You think she's a newborn, Carlisle?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes Rosalie, I do. She's a very controlled, newly transformed newborn. Very uncommon among our kind. But what I want to ask…I feel we should ask her to join our family. This is what I wanted to ask you, if you're willing to accept Rosalinda into our family. Alice and Jasper have what about the rest of you?" He asked confidently.

Emmett thought about it for a minute, and then yelled "HELL YEAH! A new little sister! I love her already!"

"I already think of her as one of our own, dear. I think we should." Esme said gently.

"If Emmett loves her, I guess I'll have to at least try to like her. Maybe I can teach her about cars." Rosalie mused.

Edward didn't look too happy though." Carlisle we know nothing of this girl! If she's a newborn, what's to stop her from draining the whole town?! Will you risk our whole family for one strange girl?" He yelled.

"Edward that's enough! If this girl needs our help, then we're going to give it to her whether you like it or not!" Esme scolded.

"She's right Edward, Rosalinda needs our help. She has no one to look out for her and no family as far as she knows. Even if she did have any family, you know she wouldn't be able to go back to them. If we don't take her in and teach her, who's to say she won't slaughter more than just the town of Forks? Perhaps the whole west coast?" Carlisle said angry and disturbed. Alice danced down the stairs and at that exact moment, Rosalinda and Jasper appeared at the back door.

"Sooo how was it?" Emmett asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, to be honest, it was very…weird and exciting." Rosalinda said as she let out a nervous laugh.

"She took down two mountain lions and three doe." Jasper said amazed.

"Impressive, lil' sis." Emmett beamed.

"Now we're going shopping!" Alice sang joyfully.

"But…what?" Rosalinda asked confused.

"The family and I discussed it, and we would like to know if you would like to stay and join our family…" Carlisle said.

"Are you sure? Not like a couple of months and then you kick me to the curb? I can stay…forever?" She whispered.

"Yes!" Carlisle and Esme said in unison.

"OK, now that that's over, let's go SHOPPING!" Alice squealed.

"Perhaps Jasper and Emmett should go as well, just in case." Carlisle said as he and Alice shared a speaking look.

"She'll be okay Carlisle. But you're right; you guys should come…in case we need some extra muscle. Rose! Are you coming?" Alice asked a worried looking Rosalie.

"Of course," she perked up, "wouldn't want to miss a shopping spree!" They all looked at Rosalinda's eyes and alice stopped in her tracks.

"Maybe we should get her some contacts on the way to the mall…people might notice that her eyes are a bit…" Alice trailed off.

"Freaky?" Emmett suggested. Rosalie pinched him and Jasper punched him in the shoulder. "What did I say?" Emmett whined.

"He just meant that people wouldn't know what to do, red colored irises aren't normal. Humans are afraid of the unknown, darlin." Jasper added. And just like that, they were off to the mall.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
